Of Love And Peace
by musicismylife87
Summary: This is a story taking place after Vash goes off to defeat Knives and Wolfwood doesn't die. The pairings are Wolfwood/Mille and eventually Vash/Meryl. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

Love and Peace

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Trigun but the ides for this fanfic are of my own accord and pleasure so please enjoy!!

It was a sunny afternoon in the beginning of summer, and all was quiet in the small town of Empresia. A young woman was walking at a slow pace enjoying the fresh air, a basket full of homemade snacks for her best friend at work hanging on her arm. And though her demeanour appeared calm and collected on the outside, her mind was racing with a whirlwind of emotions. Approaching the worksite that her friend Millie was currently at for the next few days she spotted her immeadiately and waved her over.

"Hi Meryl! What's in the basket?" Meryl silently chuckled at her friends ever cheerful and curious ways and handed the basket over to her friend.

"Well I wasn't doing very much around the house today and wanted to keep myself busy so I made you lunch and decided to surprise you." A small smile crossed Meryl's features as she spoke of keeping herself busy and Millie knew the reason right away. It had to do with the absence of a certain spikey blonde haired friend of theirs.

Swiftly Millie embraced her shorter friend and gave her a stern look, " Now look here Meryl, Mr. Vash wil be back soon. I just know he will, he did promise after all. And like my big middle sister always says, ' If you're going to make a promise, make one that's worth sticking to!'" Somehow for as naive and almost clueless Millie could appear sometimes she always somehow had advice that best suited the situations they sometimes found themselves in.

It had been a month and a half since Vash had left to find his brother Knives and the girls and another friend of theirs Nicholas D Wolfwood, a travelling priest, have been waiting for him to return to them. In the time that Vash has been gone Millie and her partner Wolfwood found out some wonderful news, Millie was expecting a baby! So when either she wasn't working and Wolfwood still recuperating from his near death experience they were busy making plans for their little one to come into this world. Unfortunately for Meryl she didn't have much to do, sure she had a job now at the local tavern as a barmaid, but that job was mostly at night. And so during the day she spent her time wondering where or how Vash was and sometimes fearing the worst. Secretly Meryl loved Vash but never had the chance to tell him anything of it before he left them to find Knives, so day by day she waited for him to return, and when he did she vowed to reveal her secret to him. After having lunch with Millie, Meryl bid her a quick goodbye and set back off in the direction of home so she could prepare for her shift at the tavern that night, unknown to her she was in for a sweet surprise when she got home.

Stepping into the house Meryl called out a quick greeting to Wolfwood wherever he was in the house and removed her cloak and shoes and put them up neatly before making her way further into the house, not noticing the two new pairs of boots laying about. Walking as quietly as she could to the kitchen, as she now assumed Wolfwood was sleeping seeing as he never came out and greeted her as he usually did, she pushed open the swinging door and froze in her tracks at the sight before her. There sitting at her kitchen table with Wolfwood was Vash, his usual goofy smile adorning his face when he looked up from his conversation with the priest and saw her standing there a shocked look upon her face.

"Hey there insurance lady! Long time no see!" Meryl's face drained of all color it had and her lilac colored eyes rolled back into her head. Silently she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

"Was it something I said?" Vash looked to Wolfwood in concern, only to have the priest shrug in indifference.

**Authors note: I know that in the series Wolfwood actually dies but this is my fic and I just can't stand to see him dead. Also coming up in a near chapter Millie and Meryl have a secret to share with their group of friends! And what's this Wolfwood does too!?!? Please review it would be greatly appreciated, just no flames! **


	2. Chapter 2

Love and Peace

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Trigun...wish I did, but I don't. But all ideas in this fic are of my own creation.

**Vash's POV**

Slowly I made my way into the town of Empresia my brother Knives slung over one of my shoulders, and the sun beating down upon us. Happiness flowed through me at the thought of being back, and an even happier thought of finally coming home to her.

'This is it. I'll finally be able to tell Maryl how I feel about her, I just hope she feels the same.' Slowing to a halt I stand in front in front of a cozy looking two storey home silently I just stood there taking in the sight of it.

"I'm home." Those were the best two words to ever leave my mouth for as long as I can remember.

Standing outside the house for a few minutes longer I took in how it looked, the girls obviously have been doing some remodelling, the front yard now had some flowers planted in the flowerbed that was in front of the house. And they had repainted the fence that surrounded the spacious front yard. It looked nice, I wondered what the inside now looked like. Not wanting to waste anymore time I quietly opened the gate and made my way up to the front door and entered our home. When I got inside I quickly slipped my boots off and gently removed Knives without waking him and proceeded to walk into the front room, there I saw the room was completely redone. The couches that once were in the room were gone and new ones in their place, pictures of the insurance ladies, Wolfwood and myself were scattered about the room as well. But what surprised me most was a small crib set up in one corner of the room.

'But why is there a crib set up? I guess I'll have to just ask later.' I heard shuffling footsteps make there way down the stairs and a mans voice I instantly recognise calls out.

"Who's there? Is that you Meryl?" Wolfwood gets to the bottom of the steps and stops short at the sight of me. "Vash? Good to see you friend, welcome home."

Wolfwood and I take my brother upstairs to my old room and settle him into bed before making our way downstairs to the kitchen to have a drink and celebrate my return home in one piece. Once we were in the kitchen and sat down at the table with a drink in front of us each, Wolfwood and I start up a conversation about what has happened since I left.

" So what's with the crib? Is someone you know having a baby?" At my question Wolfwood's face breaks into a wide grin.

"Well as a matter of fact it's someone that you know as well, Millie and I are expecting a baby in about seven and a half months. I'm going to be a father Vash, who knew hey?" To say I was surprised was an understatement, would I ever get to experience the joy that these two will? I was cut out of my musings when I heard the front door slam and the sweet voice I longed to hear while I was away.

"Hello, I'm home! Are you around Wolfwood?" The soft footsteps that belonged to Meryl were approaching the kitchen and my heart started racing in my ribcage. I look up as the footsteps stop in the kitchen doorway, and there she was just as beautiful as I remembered her and a shocked look adorned her face.

"Hey there insurance lady! Long time no see!" Slowly I watched Meryl's face drain of all color and her eyes roll back in her head as she fell to the floor in a dead faint. I look to Wolfwood concern etched on my face.

"Was it something I said?"

**End Vash's POV**

Quickly Vash rushes around the table from where he sat and swiftly scoops Meryl up into his arms and carries her over to a sofa laying her down. Wolfwood appears by his side a moment later with a cool damp cloth in his hand, taking the cloth from the priest Vash lays it upon Meryl's forehead. Gently he grasps her by the shoulder and shakes her.

"Meryl. Hey Meryl, wake up. Come on, please wake up!...It's me, Vash." Vash's voice was laced with worry as he looked upon the unconcious girl laying before him.

"You know I have to say that's quite the way to surprise someone Vash, mighty impressive, yet I don't think that I'll take that up myself." Vash looked up when Wolfwood spoke and smiled while rubbing the back of his sheepishly.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a bit of a shock for her to just come and see me sitting there at the kitchen table like that. I just hope she wakes up soon. I really want to talk to her." Wolfwood watched as Vash looked back to Meryl on the couch, a look on his face that he'd never seen before.

'Does Vash love Meryl?' He silently wondered to himself, just then the front door opened and Millie's voice flooded the house.

"I'm home from work hunny! Is Meryl back yet?" Millie rounded the corner going into the front room and stopped short surveying the scene before her, there kneeling beside the couch was Vash and standing beside him her partner Wolfwood. A smile spread from one side of her face to another and she clapped her hands together excitedly.

"MR. VASH! You're back! Oh I just knew you'd be back soon, and you know I was just telling Meryl that today too! By the way where is she? She said she was heading straight home." Walking up to where the boys were at she then noticed her best friend passed out on the couch. Vash looked up at the big girl sheepishly and Wolfwood laughed.

"Well, you see, I was having a drink with Wolfwood here in the kitchen when Meryl got home, and when she came into the kitchen and saw me she fainted." Vash explained, while Millie looked at her friend in confusion.

Pushing her way past the two men Millie sat next to Meryl on the couch, "Well if you want to wake her up all you have to do is this, MERYL STRYFE IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP NOW YOU'LL BE LATE FOR WORK!!"

No sooner had Millie stopped shouting at the unconcious girl, Meryl's eye flew open in pure shock and she was leaping off the sofa in a rush.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be late! I've got to get ready, wait what time is it?" Vash looked at Millie astonished as she sat there snickering at her friends panic attack. Slowly Meryl stopped and looked around to see where she was, that's when everything came flooding back to her as her eyes rested upon Vash standing there with a lopsided grin looking at her.

Millie rose from her spot on the sofa and grabbed Wolfwood by the arm dragging him to the kitchen with her, claiming that she and the baby were hungry. Silence filled the room as the only occupants in it stood there staring at each other. Meryl couldn't believe her eyes, the man she loved was finally home and standing right in front of her.

'Quick Meryl, think of something to say, anything!' Meryl wrapped an arm around her waist and opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out.

Vash also at that moment was having similar thoughts, ' Come on Vash, out with it, say something! Do something anyways!'

"Hi." Both spoke at the same time a blush spreading on both of their faces. Vash scratched the back of his head out of nervousness finally deciding on what he was going to do.

"Umm say do you want to go for a walk or something Meryl? I'd love to catch up with you if that's alright." Meryl looked up shocked when Vash used her name and her cheeks turned an even rosier shade than they already were. Slowly she nodded her head in an affirmative way.

"That would be lovely Vash, I don't have to work until after dark tonight so yeah, I'd love to go for a walk." Making their way to the front entrance Meryl called into the kitchen that they would be back in a bit and proceeded out the door with Vash.

Once they were out in the yard Vash came and stood beside Meryl and offered her his arm to hang onto as they walked. Meryl gratefully accepted and they made their way into the streets of the town. The first few minutes of walking were silent as each one of the duo was lost in their thoughts and watching the children play and run through the streets laughing. Suddenly Vash breaks the silence.

"So how have you been? What have you been up to since I've been gone?" He asks in a quiet voice.

"I've been doing well, I'm working at the local tavern here as a barmaid to help pay some of the bills. I assume you heard from Wolfwood that he and Millie are engaged and will be having a baby?" Vash smiled.

"Yeah, I did. That's wonderful news, I'm very happy for them. So do you have a suitor as well?" Meryl shakes her head and laughs all the while looking ahead.

"No I do not have a suitor, although I have had my share of proposals from the locals at the tavern while I'm working. But they were all drunken proposals so they don't really count now do they?" Vash looks at Meryl amusement dancing in his bright green eyes. She looks up at him and their eyes meet sending almost electric like shocks through their bodies, not even noticing that they'd stopped walking they just stood there looking at each other.

Little did they know but just a few feet away they had an audience watching them silently behind a newspaper, sitting there by the well. Millie and Wolfwood sat there watching their two friends as they stood there in the middle of the street staring at each other. Wolfwood after watching the two for a while finally got fed up with the staring match and jumped to his feet yelling.

"Oh for God's sakes will you two just hurry up and tell each other how you feel. This is getting to be ridiculous!" Snapping out of their trance at the sound of Wolfwood yelling, Meryl and Vash look away from each other blushing. Meanwhile Millie was now towing the fuming priest away by his ear all the while he continued to shout.

"Umm so, where's your brother Vash?" Vash looked back in the direction that the house was and smiled.

"He's actually back at the house, he's unconcious now but I'm guessing he'll probably wake up in a day or two. I had to shoot him, I feel badly that I did. But that's the only way we could both survive our battle. I want to rehabilitate him and show him that humans aren't what he thinks they are. It'll take time but I know he has good in him deep down." Meryl looked up in shock at Vash as he spoke of his brother with such adoration, despite the fact he tried to kill him so many times.

"That's really great Vash, I know we can do it. All of us are behind you one hundred percent of the way. I'll try and help you as much as I can." Eyes shining Vash swooped in and hugged Meryl tightly spinning them about on the spot whooping for joy.

"Are you serious? You're really going to help me with Knives?" Vash questioned Meryl as he finally set her back onto her feet. At her nod saying that she would Vash started to grin and spin her about again, while Meryl laughed as he did so.

Back at the house Wolfwod and Millie sat cuddled up on the sofa conversing about their two love struck friends.

" So what do you think we should do to help those two admit their feelings for each other hunny?" Millie aks as she slowly rubs her stomach absentmindedly, imagining what it will feel like once their baby starts moving around in there.

"I don't think we should do anything dear, we should let them get to it on their own. Besides it's much more amusing watching those two dance around each other and not to mention it's pretty fun to embarrass them like I did earlier." Quietly Wolfwood begins to chuckle as he recalls how red his friends' faces were when he interupted their moment back in the town square. Looking thoughtful for a moment Millie speaks.

"Yes, maybe you're right dear. We'll leave them be for now. But if they don't make much more progress by the end of the month, then we'll do something."

Meanwhile with Vash and Meryl the two resumed walking and soon found themselves at the bluff where they once sat under the stars just before Vash left to find Knives. The suns were slowly setting and the horizon was turning a rosy color as the two of them sat upon the ledge of the bluff looking out at the surroundings and the growing town below them. A breeze started to blow causing Meryl, who was only dressed in a green tank top like shirt and tan colored skirt, to shiver slightly. Noticing this Vash removed his jacket and settled it upon her shoulders, making sure she would be warm enough.

"Thank you Vash. Not just for the jacket, but for coming back. I was so worried about you, I would try to keep myself busy during the day but sometimes it didn't work. I would always wonder where you were and if you were hurt, or sometimes if I was really tired my mind would make me wonder even worse things!" At Meryl's confession of her worry over him while he was gone Vash's heart raced with excitement, but at the same time he felt badly she worried so much. And when he looked closely he could see the fatigue in her face from sleepless nights and worry lines if you looked even closer.

Swiftly he pulled the girl to him in a tight embrace, hanging onto her for dear life, slowly she wrapped her arms around his torso as sobs wracked over her as she at last got to shed the last remnants of her worry. Soothingly he rubbed a hand over her back and shushed her as the last of her sobs subsides, sniffling she pulls away from Vash and rubs her eyes gently.

'Was she really this worried about me? Do I really mean thatmuch to her? Does she care for me like I care for her? Well I guess there's only one way to find out, here goes nothing.' Vash thought wildly to himself.

He brings his hand up to Meryl's face and gently wipes a couple stray tears away with his thumb, slowly he incehs his face closer to hers so they're only an inch apart. Meryl sat there shocked at this sudden movement from Vash, her heart pounding excitedly in her chest at their proximity. Suddenly Vash closes the distance between them and slowly claims her lips in a gentle kiss, it took Meryl's breath away, slowly she melts into the kiss pressing her lips against his in a sign she enjoyed it. A small moan rose in Vash's throat as Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingernails up into his hair. Lightly he runs his tonuge across her bottom lip seeking permission to explore her mouth further, while he wrapped his free arm around her small frame to cradle her to him. Slowly she opens her mouth partially and their tongues begin a dance together, moving in perfect sync. Soon though a need for air occured and the two reluctantly pulled apart, placing gentle pecks on their lips as they did so. Vash lay his forehead against Meryl's and stroked the side of her face with his thumb that he already had resting on her face.

'Well Vash, now's the time. Tell her you love her. You already kissed the girl, now hurry up and confess!' Vash's mind argued with himself and he finally had the courage he was trying to summon all night.

"Meryl, I wnated to tell you all night that I..." Just as Vash was about to say anything there was a noise in the bushes that were near them and one of the local villagers came from behind them looking rather emabarrassed.

"I-I'm very sorry to interrupt Miss. Meryl and Mr. Vash. But Miss. Millie and the priest sent me up here to come and get you. They said it was urgent. You have a visitor Miss. Again I-I'm very sorry you two. I-I'll just be going now." And with that the villager was off.

**Meryl's POV:**

Of course! Just when the man I've secretly loved was about to open up to me after the most romantic moment of my life, there just has to be something come up. Wel might as well get this surprise visitor out of the way. For some reason I just can't shake this feeling that somethings happened, oh I really hope not. I look at Vash apologetically and give him a small smile before speaking.

" Well Vash, shall we go and see who decided to interrupt our evening. I'm really sorry about this, I mean the interruption, not what just happened." Mentaly I slap myself for how stupid I just made myself sound. Way to go Meryl, way to go.

"Sure, lets go. And I'm sorry too for the interruption, I was really enjoying myself." Quickly he stands and offers a hand out for me to grab onto, pulling me up to my feet. As fast as we can without falling down the rocky bluff we make our way to the bottom, making small talk along the way. I try to stay focussed on the conversation he's having with me but I keep finding my mind drifting back to our kiss. I will never forget that kiss for the rest of my life. Soon we were walking into the house and for me I was about to receive another big surprise, I just didn't know it yet.

**End of Meryl's POV**

**Author's Note: Well that is the end of chapter 2. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it and there is much more to come. Tell me what you think by reviewing. And what's Meryl's next big surprise!? Read on to the next chapter and find out! You know you want to! Later days!**


	3. Chapter 3

Love and Peace

Chapter Three

Meryl and Vash walked into the house hand in hand, quickly divesting themselves of their footwear and made their way into the front room. Upon seeing who the visitor was Meryl's face dropped and lost all color. There sitting on one of the sofa's was her family's advisor and good friend William Maystone, upon seeing her enter the room he quickly rose from his seat and made his way over to her. Grasping her free hand and bowing down as he brought it to his lips and placed a chaste kiss upon her knuckles.

" Madam, might I say you look very lovely this evening. I'm very sorry to come all this way and interrupt your evening but I'm afraid I come bearing some grave news. Two days ago in the early evening your grandfather Alistair Bernadelli passed away, his last wish was for me to come and inform you of this and that you are now eligible to take over his company. You family has also sent me here to take you home for the funeral which is in three days time from tomorrow." William looked at Meryl with deep sympathy.

Sitting on another one of the sofa's was Millie and Wolfwood, Millie was softly crying while Wolfwood looked somber as he comforted his lover. Vash who was still standing beside Meryl felf her stiffen beside him and saw tears well up in her eyes as the news of her grandfather's passing on was given to her. He gently squeezed her hand to assure her that he was there for her and he saw her relax somewhat from the corner of his eye. He himself felt his heart torn at the thought that the girl he loved was saddened, but what saddened him most was that Meryl was leaving for who knew how long.

" I'm very grateful William that you took the time to come all the way here to tell me about my grandfather. I know the trip out must have been a long one. When is it that we will have to leave to get back in time?" Meryl's voice shook with unshed tears as she adressed her family's oldest and dearest friend.

"Well I would hate to say it but the sooner we leave, then the sooner we get there. So we should be leaving tonight as soon as we can." William spoke with finality in his voice giving the impression there would be no arguing his suggestion.

Nodding her head in the affirmative Meryl's shoulders slumped and she finally let the tears flow freely down her face as everything she had just been told sank in. Quickly Vash wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and whispered soothing words into her ear as she silently cried. Taking deep breaths Meryl calmed herself down and put on her no nonsense face and looked around the room and at the people that were gathered in their cozy front room. Trying as she might to figure out what she should do, should she just stay here and send her condolences or should she obey her families orders and come home for the funeral? First she looked at Vash who had an unreadable face but his eyes told her everything, he was upset she had to leave so suddenly, but he accepted it and would wait for her return. Then she looked at William, a man she hadn't seen for years who looked much older than the last time she saw him, his face was wrinkled and his eyes bore dark circles under them. His hair was many shades greyer and his face had stubble on it from not shaving in the past couple days. Then she looked over to her best friend Millie who was still sniffling but had herself under control finally, beside her sat Wolfwood who still wore a grim face but his eyes told her the answer she was looking for. Finally she came to a decision, albeit a hard one to say the least. Giving a long sigh Meryl spoke.

"Alright Mr. Maystone. I'll get my bags together and we will leave as soon as we can. But I have a question for you, may I bring a bodyguard along with me?" Meryl looked over to Vash as she finshed speaking to see him look up in surprise at her.

"I don't think that would be a problem Madam, and where might we find this bodyguard of yours?" William looked to Meryl awaiting an answer from her so they could get going.

"Well he's right here. William I would like to introduce you to Vash the Stampede, my bodyguard and best friend." William looked to the man that was standing beside Meryl and his face quickly transformed from its original exhausted look to one of pure shock. Vash stepped forward and extended his hand out to the elderly man to shake his.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir. I'd be honored to be yours and Meryl's bodyguard for the trip." William grasped Vash's hand and shook it returning the pleasentries, once that was done Meryl cleared her throat once more and looked at the two men.

" Well Vash, seeing as you're now coming along with myself and Mr. Maystone, might I suggest that we go and pack as quickly as we can for the trip so we can be going?" Meryl gave Vash her trademark no nonsence look and he knew she meant business. Straightening his posture and giving her a semi salute Vash nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'll get right on it ma'am. Just don't wallop me!" Vash looked out of the corner of his eye to where Wolfwood was sitting and saw him snigger behind his hand, trying vainly to make it look like he was coughing. Beside him Millie was giving him a perplexed look.

Rolling her eyes Meryl made her way to the stairs and up to her room where she could pack. Vash following right behind her to do the same. It was only when Vash stepped into his room and noticed the silouette of his sleeping brother in his bed that he realised that they may have a problem. What were they going to do with Knives!? Quickly but silently he made his way out of his room and down the hall to Meryl's barely taking the time to knock before entering.

"Meryl! We have a tiny little problem." Shutting her suitcase that she just finished packing Meryl looked at Vash.

"And what kind of tiny problem do we have Vash? This better be good." Vash scratched the back of his head trying to figure out the best way to break it to Meryl that Knives was going to have to come along for the trip as well.

"Well, you remember how I said that Knives is here?", At Meryl's affirmative nod he continues, "Well, you see, he's still unconscious and I can't leave him here with Wolfwood and Millie alone! Who knows what he might do when he first wakes up!" Realization dawns over Meryl's face and she nods her head slowly.

"Well then, we'll just take everyone with us. That way Millie can go shopping for baby stuff while in the city, not to mention she can see my family doctor to get a check-up. Plus we could also get the doctor to examine both Wolfwood and your brother too. Does that sound okay to you?" Meryl watches Vash's face as he lets what she just told him sink in. Suddenly his face breaks into a wide grin and he grabs her around the waist and swings her around whooping for joy, setting her back on her feet he plants a solid kiss on her lips.

"You are brilliant! Have I ever told you that? I think that's a great idea, I'm going to go and tell the others and then finish packing." Again Vash plants another swift kiss upon Meryl's lips and runs from the room, leaving her standing there in a daze, slowly she raises her fingers to her lips and smiles.

'This trip just might not be that bad afterall.' She bemusedly thinks to herself and resumes the rest of her packing. In the distance she hears Vash excitedly telling the others the change of plans, proceeded by their hurried footfalls coming up the stairs to their respective rooms to pack.

No more than a half and hour later everyone was assembled downstairs all dressed and ready for travel. Vash stood with Knives supported up against his one side holding him up, while Meryl stood on Knives' other side holding him up as well. Millie and Wolfwood stood off to the side of them and William looked at the bunch in awe. Quickly William snapped out of his awed state and cleared his throat.

"So are we all ready to go now?" The group nodded they were and they all set out from the house to the local sand steamer station down the street, which was also the local tavern.

Quickly stepping inside the tavern to get their tickets, Meryl informed her boss that a family emergency came up and she could not make it into work for the next little while, luckily her boss was understanding of her situation and told her to send notice in the next couple days and let her know when she would be returning. The groups transportation arrived shortly after they got to the station and everyone got ready to board the steamer. Both Millie and Meryl exchanged looks of worry as they began to make their way up the platform onto the large vessel, Vash and Wolfwood noticed the girls' exchange and fought to stifle their laughter. It was well known between the group of friends that everytime the girls rode on the sand steamer they were hijacked by bandits. The small group made their ways to the cabins they would be sleeping in and began to settle in, Millie and Wolfwood took one cabin. Vash, Meryl and Knives in another and Mr. Maystone took the last one. Due to the tickets being bought so short notice the group was only able to get the three tickets. As Meryl and Vash walked into the cabin they were to be sharing they stopped short at the sight of only two beds occupying the room, Meryl flushed a rosy color and Vash almost dropped Knives in shock. Looking over to Meryl to gauge her reaction Vash was surprised to see her blushing. Clearing his throat Vash gestures to the beds after he settled Knives in one of them.

"So, uh I can take one bed with Knives and you take the other if you want." Mentally Vash was kicking himself, 'Why would you say that!? You broomhead!'

"Well you and I could share a bed too you know. I mean Knives is wounded afterall and you should probably give him room. You know, just so you don't bump into him or anything hurting him more in the night, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to, it was just a thought. I don't mind sharing a bed with you." Meryl blushed a deep scarlet as she finished her sentence.

'Oh great, now he's going to think you want to do more than just sleep next to him. Way to go Meryl.' Meryl chastised herself looking down at the floor avoiding looking at Vash. She was shocked when Vash came back over to her from where he had just laid Knives down and tilted her face upwards to look him in the eyes, a tender look on his face.

"Are you sure Meryl? You realy wouldn't mind sharing a bed with me? Because I really can just take the bed with Knives, it's no problem at all." Meryl shook her head and blushed even more at the thought of sharing a bed with Vash, vivid images of just what they could do in a bed flooded her mind.

"No, I don't mind." She managed to say in a timid voice. A shy smile rested on her lips. Vash gave her a shy smile of his own and spoke with tenderness.

"Okay then, it's settled. We're sleeping together."

Just then outside the door they heard someone gasp and another person start to choke, hurriedly they opened the door to find Millie and Wolfwood outside their cabin. Millie had her hands covering her mouth and Wolfwood was choking on the smoke he had just inhaled from the cigarette he had hanging from his lips. Taking in the scene in front of them both Meryl and Vash began to laugh, knowing that their friends must have only started eavesdropping on the last half of their conversation. Sobering up Vash looked at his friends, he tried to put on the most serious face he could muster.

"You know, if you two are going to eavesdrop you could at least and try and make it to the door for the whole conversation." Millie dropped her hands to her side looking embarrassed and Wolfwood looked up curiously at Vash's statement.

"So what is it then you two were talking about Vash, you have my full attention now friend." Wolfwood questioned a little out of breath from his recent incident with the cigarette smoke.

"Take a look for yourself in our room, we only have two beds, and figure it would be best to give Knives a bed to himself." Both Millie and Wolfwood peeked their heads into the cabin and noted that there was indeed only two beds, one of which was already occupied by Knives. Looking between themselves and then to Vash and Meryl, the couple bowed their heads in apology.

"We're sorry Mr. Vash and Meryl. We shouldn't have eavesdropped and then assumed the wrong thing." Millie spoke a blush tinting her cheeks. Meryl laid a hand upon her friends shoulder.

"Oh Millie, it's okay. Don't worry about it. No harm done right? Now how about we go and grab a bite to eat everyone?" Meryl looked at the group and they all nodded a quick yes in answer.

The dining room of the steamer was an extravagent room, with enough space to accomadate over three hundred or more passengers. The group quickly found themselves a free table and sat down waiting for a server to come and take their order, chatting and conversing amongst themselves as they did so. Soon enough a pretty young woman with short red hair and a shapely figure came to their table and took the orders from the four friends, the dinner arrived shortly after the orders were placed and the group quickly tucked into their meal savouring every bite. After the meal Millie and Wolfwood decided to retire to bed saying they were exhausted but that they would have breakfast with Meryl and Vash in the morning. Once the couple was out of sight Vash and Meryl stood from the table and made their way out of the dining room, once in the hall Vash stopped walking suddenly and turned to Meryl looking over at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

" Is there something the matter Vash? Why did you stop?" Concerned that Vash had noticed something out of the ordinary Meryl surveyed her surroundings.

" No nothings wrong, I just thought maybe we could go for a walk if you wanted to. Would you like to join me Meryl?" Vash's face turned a light shade of pink and he scratched the back of his head nervously.

" I would like that. Where do you want to walk to? Anywhere specific you have in mind?" Meryl looked at Vash as he took a moment to consider possible places they could walk around and check out and suddenly he had an idea.

" Yeah, there is somewhere I'd like to go. Follow me." And with that he took hold of Meryl's hand and started leading the way.

Within minutes Vash ariived at the destination that he was intending to take Meryl to, he had led them to the observation deck of the steamer. Opening the door that led them outside and onto the deck Vash looked over at Meryl and gave her a tender smile and a gentle squeeze of the hand that he still held onto. Walking out into the crisp night air the two looked at the scenery around them in awe, gently Vash led Meryl over to the rails and they looked out into the desert and into the star filled sky. To Meryl the simplest things like she was doing now with Vash were the most amazing things to her, having grown up in the city of December she never really got to do anything like this growing up. And since she was assigned to find Vash the Stampede she's experienced more than she ever had in less than a year while travelling with him. Beside her she heard Vash clear his throat and say her name, turning to him she looked at him, her lilac eyes shining with happiness and a smile from one side of her face to the other.

" Meryl, there's something I wanted to tell you earlier when we were out sitting on the bluff before we were interrupted. " At Meryl's nod of understanding he continued, " Well, you see, I love you. I know that I'm a plant and that I'm probably going to outlive you and that someday you're going to grow old and pass on leaving me behind. But I want to spend every moment that I can with you, even if that means that someday I will lose you. You mean too much to me and I don't want to lose any time that I can have with you, that is to say if you'll have me." At Vash's confession Meryl's eyes welled up with tears. Giving a shaky breath Meryl reached out and brought her hands up around Vash's shoulders to tangle in the back of his head and into his hair slowly bringing his face down to hers, laying a gentle kiss upon his lips. Once she pulled back from the kiss, she whispered against his lips five words, the ones he longed to hear.

" I love you too, Vash." Without hesitation Vash claimed Meryl's lips in a searing kiss that sent jolts through both of them, it was like time itself stopped for the both of them and nothing existed but them at the time. As the need for breath occured the new couple slowly pulled away from each other, both just staring into each others eyes exchanging silent endearments.

" Vash, I've wanted to tell you that I loved you for a long time, I just could never find the right words. And with you so preoccupied with finding your brother I didn't want to trouble you. But there's something else I wanted to tell you." Meryl paused with what she was saying as she tried to find the right words to convey what she wanted to say at Vash's nod to continue she did, " You know how you said you never wanted to lose me?" Again Vash nods and she presses on, " Well the thing is... you won't. I'm not actually a human, I'm a plant too Vash, and so are Millie and Wolfood." At this Vash look confused.

" I don't understand, I thought Knives and I were the only ones. This is amazing, I never would have guessed. I mean I knew you were special and that there was something different about you guys. But for you I just thought it was my feelings for you making me think that. And as for Millie I just thought it was her personality, Wolfwood I could never pinpoint what it was, but I knew there was something to him. But how did this all come to be?" Vash's face was lit up in excitement at this new found information about his friends, finally he wasn't alone, someone was just like him! Meryl thought a moment at just how she could explain how she, Millie and Wolfwood all came to be on this planet, spotting a bench just a couple feet away from them she pointed at it and suggested they sit down while she explained. Once seated she began her story.

" Well you see Vash, when you and Knives were aboard the one ship, Millie and I were aboard another not that far off from yours. And Wolfwood was in one of the last ones. Besides your ship there were only two others that actually had crews awake on them, which were in fact the ones that Millie, Wolfwood and I were aboard. Much like you and Knives we were all basically discovered the same way, Millie and I were found in the middle of night together as babies and Wolfwood I'm not too sure yet. With Millie and I the only difference we have from you and your brother is that we are not siblings, but somehow connected in some way or another we've never been able to figure out. My mother Mery-lynn Strye and Millie's mother Maddie Thompson were the ones that found us. And my father Johnathan is Alistair Bernadelli's son, who is of course my grandfather. " Meryl finished her explanation and watched Vash's reaction, not once did the smile that was plastered on his face leave, in fact with each new fact it grew larger. Just as Vash was about say anything more about this new information the door to the observation deck swung open and a man dressed in a steamer staff uniform stepped onto the deck and walked towards the couple.

" Pardon my intrusion folks, but we are about to lock up the doors leading into the steamer for the night. So if you could please come back in that would be greatly appreciated." Nodding the two stood up from the bench and made their way back inside the steamer and down through the corridors until they were outside the door to their cabin.

Quietly so as not to wake up Knives the couple made their way inside and divested themselves of their shoes and jackets. Sitting on the bed they would be sharing, Vash watched as Meryl neatly put away their luggage they wouldn't be needing until the next day. Once finished she made her way over to the bed and sat next to Vash, tenderly he wrapped his arm around her waist bringing her closer to him resting his head on top of hers, breathing in her scent. She smelled of apples and vanilla, god how he loved that smell. Slowly he turned his head to face her as she did the same, within mere seconds the couple were kissing . Slowly one of the hands that Vash had looped around Meryls back left its place, only to come and rest upon her side as he gently lowered them into a laying down position on the bed. Meryl then took that chance to reach over and dim the latern that was beside their bed to the lowest setting, giving the room a sultry glow. Pulling back slightly, Vash took in the most beautiful sight before him; there was the love of his life laying there on the bed looking up at him. Her face was slightly flushed from the excitement coursing through her, and her pink lips now swollen from their kissing, but her eyes was what got him the most excited. Not only were they clouded with lust but they were now almost a silver color with her desire for him. Once more he lowers himself so their lips are almost touching and he whispers to her.

" I love you. My insurance girl."

That's all it took and Meryl quickly closed the distance between their faces once more, drawing him flush against her body as their mouths worked against each others. Vash's tongue darts out against Meryl's bottom lip seeking entrance which she gladly permits, soon hers joins with his tasting and exploring every crevice of her lovers mouth, as he does the same to hers. Slowly the hand that Vash had resting on Meryl's side begins to explore, caressing and feeling his way around her side and onto the flat plains of her stomach on the outside of her shirt. As he reaches the bottom hem of the shirt, he looked into her eyes for permission to explore even further under it. At her small moan of approval, he slowly traces his fingers over a small amount of her stomach he just exposed for himself. Gently he lowers his head and places a lingering kiss where his fingers just were, slowly inching his way up sliding the shirt further until he reaches the fabric that covers her breasts, small moans were escaping her throat as he continued what he was doing. Meryl at the same time was running her fingers through Vash's hair and then continuing on under his shirt collar. Once there she proceeds to gently run her nails over the scars on his shoulders, causing Vash's breath to hitch in his throat and a pleasured moan to escape his lips. He still continued kissing the plains of her stomach and back up to her chest and collarbone gently nipping them and then kissing the spot he just nipped. Enjoying his ministrations Meryl arched her back off the bed slightly and gave a tiny mewl of appreciation, taking this as a good sing Vash proceeded to rid her of the shirt tossing it onto the floor. Following his actions Meryl copied him and started to undo the buttons on his shirt craving the touch of his skin against her own, soon his shirt joined hers on the floor as she undid the last button and slid the shirt from his toned upper body running her hans over his exposed skin. Excitement coursed through Vash's veins once more as he pulled back and examined the woman beside him. Her creamy white skin glowing in the pale light filtering from the lantern that was beside their bed, her breasts swelled just slightly over the top of her bra and a flushed look across her face. Meryl was having very similar feelings herself as she took a moment to examine Vash when he pulled away from her. Although his body was scarred from fighting, or not fighting back in Vash's case, to Meryl he was perfect.

"Meryl, I love you. And before I go any further, I just want to be sure that you do. If you want to stop where we are at right now I can, I just don't want to push anything on you that you're not ready to do yet. You excite me so much and if we go any further, there may be a chance I won't be able to stop. So just give me the word and I'll stop. Is that okay?" Vash lays his forehead against Meryl's as he speaks, pressing a soft kiss against her cheek as he does so. Without any hesitation Meryl loops her arms around Vash's back and pulls him against her body lightly grinding her hips against his, feeling his erection through the soft fabric of his pants. Both of them bit back a groan as she whispers into his ear.

" I love you too Vash and I want this, I have for a long time. I trust you."

That was all Vash needed to hear and once more their lips met in a scorching kiss, only pulling back slightly Vash reached behind Meryl's back and deftly undid the clasps on her bra. Once rid of the offending garment that seperated him from what was under the fabric was gone, Vash resumed kissing and nipping at the sensitive flesh he exposed. Slowly working his way from one breast to the next, Vash kissed a path from each one to the rosy bud in the center of each, gently taking each one in turn into his mouth and gently sucking bringing forth a moan of exstacy from Meryl. Revelling in the feelings that Vash was bringing forth in her, Meryl in turn continued to run her hands along the toned flesh of his stomach, lightly raking her nails over certain areas she figured would get a reaction from him. Once he had given each bud enough attention, Vash once more started kissing and nipping his way along the plains of Meryl's stomach lower and lower until he reached the waistline of the skirt she wore. Looking up into her eyes he sought permission to rid her of that article of clothing, seeing his unspoken question Meryl shyly nodded her head. Quickly Vash undid the couple buttons that kept the skirt closed, hooking his fingers into the front belt loops, Vash slowly pulled the skirt off of Meryls hip and down her creamy legs. Once the skirt was discarded Vash took a moment to absorb the sight of the beautiful woman he loved into his memory for good. Starting at her ankles and working his way up Vash once more started kissing and nipping at her flesh, taking his time in some spots when she let out tiny gasps of pleasure. When he reached the junction between her thighs Vash slowly started to kiss outside of the fabric that seperated him and her most intimate parts. Lacing her fingers into his hair Meryl whimpered as he continued what he was doing, nearly driving her mad with want. Gently Vash moved part of the lace undergarment aside, wanting to taste and pleasure Meryl further before he allowed himself anything else. Unable to take anymore teasing Meryl slowly started to move her hips urging him to continue, sensing her desire for him to continue Vash carefully hooked his fingers in the waistband of her underwear and slid them off of her body. Making his way back to where he was Vash quickly brought his face up to Meryl's and planted a sweet kiss on her temple and then moved back down to her center. Slowly Vash works his tongue over her opening, licking and sucking where he can, then bringing his mouth slightly upward he latches his mouth on the sensitive nub sucking gently causing Meryl's hips to buck and a moan escape her mouth. With ease he brings a hand by his face and slowly inserts a finger into her opening, once again causing her to moan and move her hips against the finger that penetrated her. Taking his mouth away from the bundle of nerves he was lavishing, Vash moves his head up to Meryl's stomach and once starts to kiss and nip, reaching his other hand up to massage one of her breasts gently. Taking another finger Vash slowly inserts it along with his other one, slowly pumping them in and out in a fluid motion, eliciting gasps of pleasure from Meryl. Continuing with what he was doing Vash adds one more finger causing Meryls hips to buck even more against his hand. Knowing that Meryl wouldn't last much longer if he continued with what he was doing Vash removes his fingers and moves back up to where her face was crashing his lips against hers. As Vash continued to kiss her, Meryl moved one of her hands down to his pantline running it along the outside of the material and against his erection causing him to groan at the sudden contact. Swiftly she undid the button to his pants and tugged on the waist showing her want of him to be rid of the garment, noticing this Vash helped her and soon his pants were gone and his member was freed from its confinement. With a small gasp Meryl took in the sight of Vash naked before him, marvelling at the sheer size of him. Not wanting to waste anymore time Meryl rolled Vash onto his back and started to kiss her way across his chest and down his stomach trailing her nails as she went. Once she reached his member, Meryl gently took it in her small hand and started to gently stroke it, feeling it pulse in excitement as she did so. Feeling a little bolder as she continued her actions Meryl decided to give Vash some of the same attention he had just given her moments ago. Slowly she moved her mouth closer to the throbbing member and gently brought it into her mouth, Vash let out a low hiss of pleasure as she moved her tongue along the tip of his shaft and worked her way around the rest of his length. Letting her continue her ministrations a few minutes longer Vash couldn't contain himself any longer, he wanted to finish with Meryl together while he was inside her. Swiftly he flipped them over and positioned himself at her entrance kissing her all the while he did so. Slowly he slid his length into her, small moans escaping them both, letting her adjust to him as he went. Once he was fully inside of her, he waited for Meryl to give him a sign she was ready to continue, it didn't take long and soon Meryl was grinding her hips against his wanting more. Gently Vash slid his member partially out of her entrance and pushed himself back in, continuing this movement the couple began moving in sync both moaning in sheer pleasure. Meryl began feeling a tightening of her stomach muscles and Vash could feel it as well, she was on the edge and would be soon plummeting over it in exstacy. Picking up the pace Vash began to push himself further and harder into Meryl and soon her inner walls were clenching tightly around his shaft in release, crying out as she did. Within seconds Vash felt himself going as well and with one final push he spilled his seed inside her walls and let out a groan of satisfaction. With the last of his remaining strength Vash collapsed on the bed beside Meryl panting as she was still herself trying to regain her breath. Pulling her in to lay against his chest Vash used his free hand and brought the blankets on the bed up over their bodies. Soon the couples breathing evened out and the two lay in the bed snuggled up together, Meryl with her head laying on Vash's chest and Vash with his arms wrapped protectively around her. Exchanging a quick kiss the new couple said goodnight and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's notes: Well folks here is the end of chapter three! Hooray for Vash and Meryl finally getting together. So what lays in store for the gang once they arrive in December city? Well you'll just have to wait and see. I hope to have the next chapter up soon! And thank you, thank you to those who reviewed! **


End file.
